Don't Be a Tease
by melissajaned
Summary: Evie thinks she can win at the teasing game. Oh how she's mistaken. (T, just bordering M)


**Well here we are back with another malvie fic (are you even surprised?) Mal and Evie are dating in this, and it takes place back on the Isle.**

Evie loved to tease Mal. Mal had this reputation for being a totally cool, relaxed, wicked hardass, and Evie loved breaking that a little bit when Mal least excepted it.

For example, last week.

They were walking back to their homes with the boys when they stopped inside a shop. The boys saw something that caught their attention farther back in the store, while Evie stayed up front looking at the jewelry, Mal with her.

"I'd love to have one of these one day," Evie mumbled to herself wistfully, her brown eyes locked onto some blue jewel earrings.

Mal stepped closer, wrapping her arm around her girlfriends waist, "One day I'll be able to _buy_ all of these for you my princess," she said sweetly. She put the emphasis on 'buy' because she knows how Evie feels about gifts that were stolen.

There were some snickering coming from behind them, some kids from one of their classes were mumbling and laughing to themselves at the two affectionate girls. Mal turned red, but was about to give them a piece of her mind when Evie leaned down and softly kissed Mal's cheek.

Startled, Mal turned to her girlfriend, redder than before.

"You're much cuter when you're blushing then when you're threatening," Evie said as she turned back to the jewels, and Mal leaned into her girlfriends taller frame, trying to cool her face down. The boys came from the back and said they were ready to leave, and the girls let them go first, Evie's hand rested on Mal's lower back.

"Although, you're _really_ hot when you're threatening," Evie purred, winking at Mal and sliding her hand lower, lightly spanking her girlfriend as they walked out of the store, enjoying the reaction she got from her.

"Evie!" Mal said, shocked. "W-Watch out, you know i always win," she stuttered, trying to remain put together when really her girlfriends touches and her words were making her anything _but_ put together.

\--present--

Today, however, was Mal's turn. For the past couple weeks Evie has been teasing her out in public, touching her, feeling her, saying _things_ into her ear. Mal had to admit, it worked every time.

Tonight though, was Mal's turn.

Once a year, the head villains and their kids got together for a dinner. Mal thought it was a little sad, because all they did was talk about their glory days, and the evil they once reigned down.

Mal was already there with Maleficent, greeting Yzma and her granddaughter Izzy, when she saw her gorgeous girlfriend walk through the door with her mother. She was mesmerized for a moment, staring at her girl. She almost politely left the conversation when she realized what she was doing and just walked away.

 _That damned Evie, getting in my head and making me be all polite and shit. That girls got me whipped,_ Mal admitted to herself.

"Grimhilde! You look amazing madame, mind if I steal miss Evie away for a moment?" Mal sweet talked to the Evil Queen.

"I suppose so," the Queen answered, looking down at Mal, "but have her back soon, she needs to talk to some of these cute boys here so she can get practice for when she meets a real prince!" She explained, walking over to Jafar.

Mal didn't even respond, just giving her a tight lipped smile as her blood boiled a little at that comment. She dragged Evie away to a side of the big room that no one was at and mumbled grumpily, "You don't need to learn how to talk to boys because you don't need a prince. You have me!" She finished, raising her voice a bit as her eyes turned greener.

"Hey hey babygirl, I don't _want_ a prince," Evie said, leaning against the wall and pulling her girlfriend next to her, "I already have my princess," she finished, quickly kissing the purple haired girl.

Mal, as whipped as she was, instantly calmed down and kissed her girlfriend back before breaking apart. "I know I know, but that's not why I took you away," Mal said, remembering her plan now that she's calmed down from her anger.

Evie tilted her head and looked at Mal, confused.

"I took you away so I could tell you that you look so, _so_ damn hot tonight. Like, my god Eves you're always stunning, but tonight you just look so," she paused, purposefully bringing her eyes slowly up and down her girlfriends body, "sexy," she said in a seductive tone.

It didn't take but a second for Evie's face to turn red, her eyes widening as Mal playfully bit her lip and checked her out again.

"Mal! Not here!" She scolded.

"Not so fun being on the receiving end of things, is it darling?" Mal teased, shuffling closer to Evie, about to touch her when their names were called. "You got lucky babe," she winked as she started to walk away and her exasperated girlfriend followed closely behind.

The girls were seated at dinner with the other VK's and their parents. Mal was seated next to Evie, their moms on either side of them.

 _This is where the fun begins,_ Mal thought, smirking to herself.

She lowered her right hand under the table, and placed it on her girlfriends thigh. Evie smiled at her, not thinking it was anything but a sweet gesture. She had another thing coming.

Mal's hand began to slide closer to Evie's inner thigh. She felt the blue haired girl tense next to her, and she gave her a look as if to say " _What are you doing?"_ To which Mal just smiled back. She moved her hand up some, slipping under her skirt and coming awfully close to Evie's core. Evie squeaked when she felt her hand graze over her center, which was growing awfully wet.

She put her hand under the table, ready to move her girlfriends hand when Mal gave her one of her famously scary smiles.

"You don't intimidate me sweetheart," Evie whispered coolly to Mal. Mal knew that.

"Then how come you stopped trying to move my hand?" Mal responded, looking her straight in the eye. When Evie squirmed under stare and bit her lip, Mal had her answer. She leaned in closer to the taller girl and whispered in her ear, not that she even had to with all the commotion going on between the villains, "Oh I know why baby, I think someone's a little naughty and likes this, don't you?" Mal's low voice sent shivers down her spine.

Just after she started rubbing her girlfriend through her panties, and Evie started gripping the table, most of the villains started standing up and saying their goodbyes.

As Mal stood up with her mother, Evie darted up and stuttered out, "U-Um, Maleficent, do you mind if Mal comes over my house tonight? You know, to practice, um, fighting?" She asked, her voice higher than usual, and Mal couldn't help but smirk because she knew why.

Maleficent gave her a weird look, "You know I don't care what Mal doe-" she started, before being cut off by Mal.

"Actually, I think tonight would be a good, mommy daughter scheming time," Mal said sweetly, with a devilish tone in her voice. Her mother mumbled a "Whatever," before staring to walk away, not even actually caring if Mal followed.

"Mal!" Evie whisper yelled, tugging her girlfriend close to her, "You _need_ to help me right now baby, please?" She whined.

"Aw I'm sorry princess, but this is what you get for all that teasing you've done lately. I told you I always win," she said, a playful glint in her eyes as she kissed her girlfriend one last time before running off to follow her mother.

 **Well that got dirty. Let me know if I should add one more chapter, and let Mal and Evie, "finish things up", or should I leave it like this? Lemme know!y**


End file.
